Little White Lab Ratt
by TheCompanionCube
Summary: What if there wasnt just one person in aperture what if there were two and what if things had ended differently. follows events of portal 2. Human!WheatlyxOC. Human!GLaDOS. There is romance. may change rating cause i just idk. i promise youll like it! there will be humor i promise... i just suck at it so it may stink... :D
1. Proluge

Prologue: Enough For Two

**This is my first Portal fanfic! It has my OC in it! I'm not telling you everything in this first thing but it's a long prologue sorry.**

**Update: I just realized I screwed something up in this Ill tell you all what it was in chapter 2 so it doesnt spoil anything sorry just waned to make sure you knew. Explain it later see ya.  
**

**COPYWRIGHT: Part of this I based off of the last page of the portal comic, which I do not own. Also do not own the song still alive. I do not own Portal nor Portal 2. That's all Valve baby. Lucky bastards.**

* * *

"Mr. Rattman?"

"Yes Companion?" The man clutched at his side, for the hole in it was bleeding profusely. A turret had shot him. Damn things brought nothing but trouble, he thought sitting down on the pod bed.

The man had crazy black hair that stuck up everywhere on his head. His eyes were sunken and sleepless.

"Mr. Rattman, when we were at the computers and you brought Chell's life support back online…" The pink Companion Cube said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rattman asked, his eyelids slowly growing heavier. He was bleeding out, shit.

"There was enough power in that circuit you connected to save two people," the cube continued, staying as still as it should in the corner where the Rattman had dropped it, "but the support isn't coming to this pod… it's going to Chell's pod and somewhere else…"

The Rattman smiled. The cube knew, it always knew. "You're right it's not coming here… I sent it somewhere else." He was becoming short of breath and blood was now dripping out from in-between his fingers. 'Must have nicked my lung. I'm amazed I'm still alive and talking…' he thought.

"Where! Why wouldn't you want to save yourself Mr. Rattman! Everyone but you and Chell are dead! "The cube said exasperatedly.

"Because," he began, pulling himself up so his feet were in the pod, his eyesight growing fuzzy, as the blood dripped and stained the pristine white cushions of the pod bed. "Chell wasn't the only one whose file caught my eye."

"Who! Who! Who did you send the life support to!" The cube sounded sad and scared for him almost.

"There was another file I picked up one day..." He paused a moment coughing up blood, then he continued, "When I read it I had this feeling I'd need to remember her name, and when I was at the computer…" He is reduced to a violent fit of coughing once more. "Damn that hurts… when I was at the computer, cough, She popped into my head… then I knew… I knew she was important… Cough, cough, She needed to help cough, cough, cough…"

"Help take down GLaDOS?" the cube asked, eager to know his answer.

"Yes and no, something greater… cough, than just that… Chell can take down GLaDOS on her own… or at least I hope she can… cough… The other girl will most likely keep to the shadows when this is happening cough, cough, cough…" He was getting so tired, and was barely able to talk without coughing anymore… He lay his head down on the pillow… As he did his satchel fell from his shoulder and spilled its contents all over the floor.

Blood had dripped into the bag and stained some of the papers. To the Rattman it looked like the companion cube was surveying them. They were the files of two Female test subjects. The files were almost completely identical, both thin, they had a few graphs and applications, nothing too big, and both had photos attached to them. One read Chell [surname rejected] while the others name was to smudged to read.

One of the photographs was of a girl who looked to be nineteen. With her dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and her lips drawn into a thin line, she looked unfazable and determined. The way she stared out of the photograph with her dark eyes was like she could see through you, and didn't like what she saw.

The other was different however. This picture was one of a girl a little younger than the other girl, with blond hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. Her bangs roughly cut, fell over her extremely alive looking, blue eyes. She was smiling smugly, and had her arms crossed over her chest. She was the picture of confidence.

The only differences between their files were the pictures and some comments written on the outlier's report.

The brunettes graph showed her levels of tenacity were off the chart. A scientist had written a side note that read "Test subject is abnormally stubborn. She never gives up. Ever." While the blonds showed she was in the 99th percentile on in this same thing, which meant she could still be tested. However, in what appeared to be the same scientists handwriting, there were a couple of notes written. "She is mouthy. She never stops talking, She absolutely refuses to solve the tests like a normal person. She must always find a way to be outlandish, risky, and almost kills herself each time."

The Scientist had then proceeded to write the same note on both, "Rejected. DO NOT TEST."

"Mr. Rattman? Why them?" the cube asked half heartedly, already knowing the answer he was going to give.

"Just a cough, hunch…" he said and thought 'I can rest now for a little while at least…' and the pod sealed over his head and for the first time in a long, long time he was free of aperture.

The only sound in the room now was the radio as it sang, "Look at me still talking while there's science to do. When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done on the people who are still alive… and believe me I am still alive. I'm doing science and I'm still alive. I feel fantastic and I'm still alive. And while you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive. Still alive. Still alive…" Then the radio died and the room became silent once more.

* * *

**Omg first portal fanfic and Its supposed to follow through events as if it wasn't just chell. In case you didn't read. But anyway yeah ive got an awesome storyline planned. You may die that's how awesome it is. And I hope you liked it! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Here it is finally! Chapter 1! Dah dah dah dah dah dah daaaaaaaaahhhhh! Happiness is the ruler of my life! This chapter caused me grief because I had been stressing for like forever how I was gonna start this chapter so be happy! Yay! Hope you love it! Review! Ummmmm I think that's it so I'm going to read through it and correct stuff if I forgot anything it will be put at the bottom. Love you all.**

**COPYWRITE: I do not own anything but my oc! And her basis for her story or whatever you know what I mean. Valve owns portal. God damn lucky bastards.**

* * *

"BUZZ!"

"AHHH!" The woman screamed, her eyes flying open as the sound of the buzzer resonated throughout the room. The buzzing stopped and she sat bolt up right.

She surveyed the room carefully. It was a somewhat small room, one hallway, one closet, one bathroom.

The bedroom portion of the place consisted of one huge window wall, a desk, a mini fridge, a microwave, a television, a painting, two small bedside tables, and the full size bed from which she had just woken. The walls were dirty, the air thick and musty, and the carpet caked with years of dust. The woven grass closet door had completely degraded.

She stood and walked over to the television mounted in the corner. Artificial moonlight fell on her face through window as she reached for the power button. Her hand dusted the screen off as she pressed the power button.

It turned on but the screen was showing something that read: Aperture Science Educational Programming is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.

"Oh yeah... I got put in suspension for something..."she said as the image of what happened flashed through her brain.

The men in lab coats pulling her to this room as she tried desperately to get free. A ginger haired boy, who looked about fifteen, in the same type of lab coat was protesting their actions however...

He was handsome. He wore thick glasses, and had a sprinkling of freckles coating his nose and cheeks. She knew him from somewhere... No not just knew him. She talked to him daily. Laughed, smiled, yelled, shared secrets, and cried with him. He was her friend, one of her best friends.

'One of?' she thought, 'Where did I get one of?' Then something caught her eye.

She had spotted a picture frame on the desk and walked over to it. It had two other smaller photos jammed in the edges between the glass and wood. Picking it up gently she examined the photos.

One of the smaller photos was a little dirty, but you could still make out the image of a girl, about fourteen years old, and a tall lanky brunette. The tall girl looked to be about five years older than the blond. Both girls were standing in front of a big banner that, as far as she could make out from the picture, said "bring your". The blond had a huge cheesy grin on her face and was holding a paper machete volcano. The brunette was gripping the younger girl's shoulder in a protective manner with one hand. In the other she held a potato.

The other small photo was very old and warped. Part of it had been torn off, probably not on purpose because the tear was too jagged.

In what was left of the photo, you could make out the torso of a man wearing an aperture lab coat, holding a five-year-old version of the blond girl in his arms. Another blond woman about the man's age was standing next to them, head resting on the man's shoulder. A beautiful smile illuminated her face and her blue eyes shone brightly. The brunette was in this picture as well. Standing in front of the blond woman whose hand was on her shoulder. A soft smile quite like the adult blonde's on her face. Eyes quite a bit more alive in this picture than in the other. You could not however, make out the man's face for it had been partly warped and torn with the corner.

The main photograph in the frame was the one that had caught her eye however. The ginger haired boy was in this one. He wasn't worried looking or frustrated like in the memory. His face was relaxed and surprised at the same time, chin on the blonde's shoulder, and his arms were around her waist. Her face was turned to his, and she was kissing his cheek.

'That's probably why he's surprised...' she thought.

If she had been taught anything here in aperture it was logistics, inferring, logical reasoning, and how to solve puzzles.

'Wait when did I start to remember being taught anything here?' she wondered, 'Wherever here is in this Aperture place anyway...' Turning her attention back to the picture she began to think.

She had long since come to the conclusion that it was she in the photographs. So if she was correct, and it was her, then those two people holding her must have been her parents.

What about the brunette... Could she be friend or family member maybe? Most likely family, considering she was in two photos, one of which was probably a family photo.

Then there was the boy. He must not have just been her best friend then. If he wasn't just her friend, but also her lover, why couldn't she remember his name? In fact while she was on that train of thought, if she knew all of these people, why couldn't she remember any of their names?

The only thing that she had begun to remember after seeing these photographs was that upon seeing these people she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. These people loved her, and she was most likely never going to see them again.

This thought made her even sadder as she looked at the boy. She obviously loved him, he loved her, and she was never going to see this boy. This boy with vibrant, deep, neon blue eyes. The color of the blue portal created by the portal guns this facility manufactured to be exact...

"The Portals!" she exclaimed finally remembering. It all came back in a rush. She was in Aperture Laboratories and she was test subject B15. She was raised here from birth. This place was her home and her prison cell. It made her happy to be here but it also made her ache to be free.

Some fragments of memory of those people in the photos began to come back to her. Just their names and her relationships with them mostly.

That blond woman was named Coraline and she was her mother. She inherited her looks and her father's personality.

The brunette was Chelly or at least that was what she called her. That was about all she could remember right now.

Then there was Ginger with freckles. She remembered every nickname she had ever called him. Ginger with freckles was one of the ones she used most. However, four eyes was a close second, but she still didn't remember his name. Why couldn't she remember his name?

He however never called her by name. There was only one name he called her. Bunny. Never anything else and she loved him so much she didn't care.

More information began to flood her mind now. Enough that she now knew that that memory of being dragged away was right at the time that they had installed GLaDOS.

GLaDOS. The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. She was supposed to be the new boss when cave died, but she didn't work out. GLaDOS went completely haywire the day they turned her on. It had been bring your daughter to work day. They turned her on and she went awol killing everyone with the airborne toxin. Her father had her dragged away to save her from neurotoxin... So then did that mean he, her mother, Chelly, and gingerbread **(A/N: I'm gonna have so much fun taunting him.)** were dead...

She shivered. Ok she needed to move on right now, she could figure this out later. Shoving the photo in her pocket she turned to examine the closet. Walking over to it she noticed it was absolutely empty except for a duel portal device and long fall boots shoved out of sight on the shelf within it.

She took the boots out first and strapped them on.

"Good morning! Sorry for the delay in this prerecorded message!" The voice of someone she thought she remembered. What was his name? Greg! It was Greg's voice. He was a college of her fathers. He had fought a bear once. It was Greg whose voice came over the intercom.

"What in gods name!" she shouted falling back. Hey, she may have known him, but that doesn't mean it can't still surprise her.

"You have been in suspension for nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-" it started to skip.

"Oh it's you..." she said standing up. She then proceeded to kick the wall and the voice recording corrected itself.

"Nine years. This courtesy call is to inform you that all test subjects should vacate the Enrichment Center immediately."

"Wait what? Nine years? Then that means I'm... Oh my god... I'm twenty three!" she was shocked nine years of her life were gone, eaten up by the suspension state she was put in.

"Any test subject not emerging from suspension at this time will be assumed to have exercised his or her right to remain in extended relaxation for the duration of the destruction of this facility..." It continued.

"Destruction! I gotta get out of here. I've gotta get everyone still alive out of here!" She grabbed the portal gun off the shelf and attached it to her arm just in time for an unknown force to smack into the side of her chamber.

The force of the blow shook the room, cracked and shattered the walls.

She managed to protect herself from the debris and looked up just in time to see a huge crane reach down and clamp onto her room. Picking the room up jerkily, it started along the track it was attached to.

The room shook and swayed violently.

"If you have any questions or concerns regarding this policy..." the voice continued.

"You are still on!" she screamed and she lost her balance. She fell on her back as it swayed to one side and she slid down the floor and out one of the holes in the side. Grabbing hold of one of the many metal skeletal structure posts the room had. Unable to climb up or let go she just hung there absolutely confused. Why was this happening!

"Crap!"

"or if you require the Spanish language version of this message, feel free to take a complementary piece of stationery from the desk drawer..." as it spoke the desk drawer flew from the desk and nearly took her head off, "in front of you, and write us a letter. Good luck!"

"Oh! Version linguistica espanola mi asno! Como sobre en vez de darme papel complementario, usted me da una mano amiga complementaria!" she yelled in fluent Spanish, wait... When did she learn Spanish?

"It seems you need the Spanish language version miss-"

"OH SHUT UP!" she shouted. Looking up she noticed that the track they were on was broken and about to come to an abrupt end. Her head whipped back and forth looking for something anything that could help her. Then she saw it.

There it was in between the stacks of relaxation chambers was a maintenance platform. She was coming up on it fast too.

"Thank god for long fall boots" she sighed then let go. She fell through the air and landed with a loud clang on the center of the platform. She stood up just in time however to hear the screech of straining metal.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." she said exasperatedly as the rusted platform buckled under the pressure of trying to hold a human.

The platform collapsed and became a steep slope. Her feet were forced out from under her and she fell flat on her back. She began to slide down it at a rapid pace.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Gotta think!" her eyes flew everywhere searching for something anything to get her out of this. There! Some of that lunar gel stuff was dripping out of a broken pipe onto a solid cement platform.

She aimed and shot a portal onto the surface of it.

"Gotta time this right!" she said as she came to end of the long metal slide. She braced her feet and jumped off the edge. Using her momentum she propelled herself to the other side.

"God please let this be a portal surface!" she shouted as she shot the gun at the wall in front of her. A blue portal opened in up just in time for her to fly through and up into the air.

She flew through the air and grabbed a pipe sticking out from the wall and turned herself in midair. This allowed her to land safely right next to the portal.

"Thank god that's over with... Now to find someone and get out of here." she sighed.

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation."

"Really?" she said sort of annoyed now.

"All reactor core safe guards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown."

"Eat combustible lemons jackass!" she said sprinting towards a door marked employee elevator.

She jumped in and the doors slid shut just as one of the stacks of chambers fell onto the platform that she had been standing on moments before.

"That was freaking close... Now to find out where anybody is in this place." she said as she pressed the button and the thing slowly moved up the shaft.

The elevator stopped and the door slowly slid open. After it did she sprinted out into the hall. She was gonna find someone and they were gonna tell her what the hell was going on if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**Version linguistica espanola mi asno! Como sobre en vez de darme papel complementario, usted me da una mano amiga complementaria**

spanish language version my ass! how about instead of giving me a complementary piece of stationery, you give me a complementary helping hand.

at least i think thats what it means thats what it said on the translater

* * *

**There it is it is awesome I hope to me it is at least. Sorry its long. Is it? Idk. Anyway so this is the first chapter and I cannot wait to figure out what Im gonna have happen in the next chapter. So look forward to that. And yes I'm withholding the name of our main character! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TheCompanionCube for the win! Anyway hope you enjoy and review! Tell me what you loved and what you didn't like so I cannot do the bad things later and do the good things more! So thanks again and yeah. I'll update soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Control

**Hello hello hello! and welcome to chapter 2 of Little White Lab Ratt! You'll like this on and hopefully its understandable. this chapter ticked me off quite a bit. i got stuck at so many i told you in the updated version of the prologue id explain in this chapter how i screwed my timeline to hell. so ill tell that at the end. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter that absolutely made me want to strangle someone. so review and love it. yeah I'm gonna start the next chapter an publish whenever time allows because I've got lots of summer work so yeah. luv y'all!**

**COPYWRITE: I do not own portal, Ginger with freckles, chelly, or anyone else except my oc. valve owns everything else. lucky sons of... you know the rest...  
**

* * *

"Come on! Hello! Is anyone here! Is anyone still alive?" she shouted. She was speeding through the hallways on the test observation floors. The place was like a ghost town.

Every single office, observation deck, and hallway she came across was deserted. Computer screens covered in dust and chairs knocked over. Ceilings caved in and glass windows shattered. Parts of the cement walls had crumbled blocking the hallway, so she would have to find another way through. It was like she was in a huge maze and there was no end, just dead ends.

After what felt like days of wandering, but in all likely hood was probably only two hours, she collapsed against a wall. Breathing heavily, she slid down the wall into a sitting position.

She had only come out of stasis that had lasted nine years. 'Good god a suspension state lasting that long probably caused some brain damage.' she started to think then smacked herself in the face.

"Oh wow like that wasn't obvious!" she said baffled by her stupidity.

She buried her face in her arms perched atop her knees. "God damn it... I'm so stupid..."she whispered. She didn't know why she whispered it wasn't like anyone could hear her. She needed to stop and think. If she did that then maybe she'd remember this place.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to recall something, anything that could help her find her way. She sat there trying to sort through what she knew, but the fact that she couldn't remember anything on top of the eerie feeling she was getting from this place began to get to her.

No. She can't do that. She can't let this get to her. She began to massage her temples. If she could just remember something...

"Bunny?"

Her head shot up so fast she smacked it on the wall.

"Ooooow!" she said. Her hands flew up to hold the injury but another pair of hands got there first.

She froze. Not only because of the hands but because the hall was no longer filled with debris and rubble. The floors were clean white and black tile, the walls and ceiling were brand new looking, and painted white.

What the hell was going on?

"Oh no! Sorry bunny! Didn't mean to scare you. Just me luv, Wheatley." Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her cheek and her head was being turned to her right. "See?"

She was now face to face with the ginger boy from the photo, and he looked exactly the same.

So many questions began to race through her mind. Why hadn't he gotten any older? Why was he here still? When did the facility get repaired? What was happening?

She barely had enough time to register anyone these before her lips began to move.

They spoke of their own accord. It was like she was mouthing the words of a recorded message. A recorded message she had never heard before.

"Oh... Hey..." She said. Her voice was different. It had moved up a few octaves. She sounded like a teenager.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. Wait she was mad at him now?

"They told me to come and find you. Like I needed to be told twice." He replied. Now that she was paying attention to him, she noticed he had a slight British accent.

"All of them or just Cave... Did he send you to come and retrieve his precious test subject? The test subject that can help him finish his oh, so, important project." she said, fingers curling into fists. She was really angry.

"Oh my god, are you joking?" He stood and took the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Do you really think I'm that low? That he didn't lose all the respect I've ever had towards him as soon as he said that? You must really think I'm a shallow son of a bitch then?"

She shot up off the floor absolutely livid. "Maybe I do! You didn't defend any of us! You just stood there watched! He said all those things about us and you didn't care enough to join in our trying to defend ourselves." Her voice had risen to a shout.

Now it was his turn to be angry. "You don't think I wanted to!" He shouted back. "Bunny I would have beaten him to death if he wasn't the only reason we can bend to rules and see each other!" His voice had steadily risen to the point where people had begun to emerge from their offices to find out what was going on.

He noticed this and took her by the hand. "Come on let's go somewhere more private." She glared at him but let him walk her through the hallways, up a few flights of steps, through another hall, and to a door marked "Main Computer Control".

He opened the door, pulled her in after him, and shut the door behind them.

"Ok now, where was I?" He said sitting in an office chair. She didn't respond. She had recognized the room they were in, and it made her want to cry.

It was a control room like any other. There were buttons, switches, dials, and colorful lights, but what had shaken her was what she saw through the one-way glass in the wall.

There she saw it. The thing her mom had been working to finish the last few years. GLaDOS.

A glass cylinder stood in the center of the huge circular room. The base of the tube was connected to the ground by a raised platform. The top of the cylinder was connected to the ceiling and had three, huge, white halo looking things surrounding it.

Thousands of wires hung down from them, connecting them to the top of the glass tube. Quite a few of them were wrapped around the top of the glass. From there they ran across the ceiling and down under the floor. She didn't know where they led but she didn't really care to learn the few times she accompanied her mother there.

What she had cared about most was inside the cylinder. A woman, an artificially intelligent woman, floated there behind the glass. She didn't look a day over thirty.

Her hair was short, and cut to her shoulders. Her forehead hidden by a curtain of neatly cut bangs. The hair wasn't really a specific color. If you looked closely every follicle was one of three colors: black, grey, or white.

She was dressed in a grey jumpsuit. The legs of the suit went down to the middle of her thigh. The arms stopped in the middle of her upper arm. She wore neither shoes nor any type of gloves, so you could see her small feet and hands. Perfect and bare.

Her skin was smooth and pure white in color. No marks whatsoever ever. She looked like a perfect human being. The only mark to be seen was the aperture logo printed in black across her left cheek.

Wheatley had noticed her focus on the woman and said, "She was a genius, Coraline was. She made her didn't she? Planed it and everything."

"Yeah I know... She was amazing... She even designed the body... Right down to the last skin cell..." She said.

He sat there for a moment silently as if contemplating something. Then he spoke, " I don't think he meant what he said back there bunny. He was grieving too."

She sighed. "I know... I just... It wasn't ok..."

"You're right... I know... But he was sorta right... We do need to get back to work."

"Yeah... She wouldn't have wanted us to stop working on her account." She stood now too but before she could leave Wheatley stopped her.

He took both her hands in his own and looked her in the eyes.

She turned her eyes downward away from his. He had this way of looking at her that always made her heart flutter.

"What is it?" she squeaked. **(A/N: haha squeaked get it? Didn't even mean for that to happen)**

"Nothing." he said smiling, "It's just you've never said I was right before."

She smirked. "It's because you're always such a moron."

"I'm not a moron!" He said now frowning.

"Yes you are ginger ale," she said hugging him, "You're the lovable moron that I'm in love with. And because you're such a moron I'll tell you clearly one more time. I love you Wheatley. I'll always love you."

"Oh..." Wheatley said now hugging her back. He then smiled softly.

"I love you too..."he said. Then, after a moment he whispered, "Madeline..."

* * *

**The name is now offical! You Luv it? I luv it! anyway so iits done i will post next chapter as soon as i can. so reveiw please and have a wonderful day all of you.  
**

**HOW I SCREWED OVER TIMELINE: Ok so the reason i said i screwed over the timeline was because i originally said in the pictures they were in their twenties. They were put in stasis when they were in their teens... they would have been in stasis when the photos were taken. im so gor'ram stupid.  
**

**OK thats it love you all and review! click it! click the review button! Reveiw! Your life depends on it man!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Accidents Happen

**Hello im back! So sorry for the delay. Ive been so busy lately. Ive got summer work so yeah and i got writers block so you can imagine how ticked i got. Anyway its finally here it took me a frantic day of writing but its here chapter three. chapter four is where its gonna say here's where the dialogue from the actual games gonna start but theres one line of in game stuff here too. so anyway here it is you know her name. i hope you like it. oh and im thanking people now. at the bottem of each chapter im gonna answer your reviews indavidually so look for your name if you review. so reveiw.**

**COPYWRITE: I dont own portal or portal 2. But i do own two characters in this... well one of them is a face for well. youll find out later. valve owns portal and its sequel... lucky... you know...  
**

* * *

"Yes Wheatley?" Madeline asked.

Still hugging him she lifted her head up so she could see him. However, the face she found was not that of the young ginger scientist she had just been talking to.

The face she saw was that of a girl. She had a face shaped like a heart sprinkled from top to bottom with freckles. Her eyes were a few shades of blue brighter than Wheatley's. Her hair was the same fiery ginger color, and it was pulled back into two extremely neat braids. Her wire rim glasses completed her Eliza Thornberry look.

"Ya need to wake up." She said. She was Scottish apparently.

Madeline's eyes widened and pulling away from the girl, she fell back. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her right hand, and brought it up to her face to look at. There was no mark there however.

From her position on the floor Madeline could now see that the girls attire was that of a Barbie teacher from the 60s **(A/N: I got loads of crap for the original line about models I put here, so there are you happy now?)**. She wore a bright pink skirt that went to her knees with a black belt buckled firmly about her waist. Her shirt was long sleeved, and had very thin black and white stripes. The stockings she wore went to her thighs and matched her shirt, while her shoes matched her skirt.

"Ya need to wake up lass, so you can wake us." The girl spoke again. Reaching out her hand she gripped the somehow injured hand.

Madeline screamed in agony. Struggling against the somehow

"I'm so very sorry, but I haf' ta do this. It's the fastest way to wake ya. I'm sorry but I have to do this to. Please don't hold it against me. I'm so sorry, beyond sorry. Please forgive me."

"Who are you!" Madeline screamed and looked her straight in the eyes.

The girl's eyes softened and she spoke one more time before she squeezed Madeline's hand so hard she saw white. She said, "I'm the one who's gonna get ya outta here alive. My name is Emma... Emma Michaels… And I am so, so sorry."

With that she squeezed the hand and then all Madeline saw was pure white.

LINE BREAK

The white veil of pain began to fade, and soon melted away.

"What," Madeline's eyes opened and brightness blinded her, "Ah, god what happened."

When she brought her hand up to her face to shield her eyes, and it wasn't till her eyes began to adjust to the brightness she noticed a deep cut on her hand.

"When did I..." The conversation with the girl, Emma, came back to her.

"Oh yeah... She said I needed to wake up... So I could wake her up, but that makes no sense? Right?" She stood now, tearing a piece of her tank top off to bandage her injury. She tied the piece of cloth round her hand and looked around.

"If she wasn't awake how did she..." Madeline trailed off realizing where she was.

The electronic controls and circuit boards in front of her were covered in a thick layer of dust. Computers with cracked and missing screen monitors, we're mounted on the walls right above the desks that lined those same walls. A shattered window lay on the wall just above a control panel. The glass shards littered the floor around her, and she noticed one of those shards had blood on it.

"GLaDOS main control room... I was here in that memory. Did I sleep walk here or something? I must have." She said now walking slowly over to the control panel.

She leaned against it and looked through the window at what was once the amazing GLaDOS consciousness computer room.

The tube that once housed GLaDOS's body had shattered. Broken glass littered the floor, now covered with foliage and wreckage. Most of the wires had been disconnected, chewed by rats, or deteriorated and had fallen in tangled coils all around the floor. The metal steps leading up to the platform the tube had once been connected to had rusted and collapsed.

There was no sign however of the beautiful GLaDOS consciousness.

Madeline looked all around but she couldn't see her.

"Where? Did she deteriorate? Wait oh there... She... Is. Oh my…"

There she was, GLaDOS, the beautiful main computer. She was not as beautiful anymore.

Her right shoulder was all that remained of her right arm. Her left hand was gone too, as well as a chunk from her left thigh, and her right eye. There were huge holes were these things used to be. They gaped open and showed the intricate circuitry of the android.

Madeline sighed. "She had been so beautiful too..." Madeline closed her eyes a moment.

'You have to wake up so you can wake us up.' Something Emma said flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes now.

"But how..."

A reflection in the broken glass caught her eye. She turned around and saw every computer screen was on and were flickering static.

"What? But!" She started confused as all get out.

Emma's face flashed across the screens and she spoke. Her image and voice were distorted and it would cut out, however she was still able to make out a few words.

"Sorr... The hand... I forg... To wake us... Must... The main... To wake... Activate the... Consciousness... Repeat... GLaDOS... You must turn... On…" Then the screens went black.

Madeline tried to make sense of it. "Ok if I'm not deaf, then I know I've got to wake something... Wait she said GLaDOS... Does she want me to wake her? Ugh! I don't know! Why am I even contemplating listening to her? What am I supposed to do!" she shouted and slammed her fist down on the control panel, accidentally hitting a small red button labeled main power.

"Power up initiated." The announcers voice echoed through the room.

The severity of what she had just done crashed down on her as she stood there. She looked down at the button as she was bathed in the red light of the alarm.

"Ummm... Well... Shit..."

* * *

**Yay! it be done. you love it? you'd better... anyway i hope its good. i say every time don't i... sorry. i'm insecure.**

**Anyhow.. on to talking to my reviewers...  
**

**Smorgesborg~ And i cant wait to give you the next chapter**

**Taryn~ Im glad you like it. Also extremely glad you think shes cool. I wanted her to seem awsome. Also glad you like where its going.  
**

* * *

**Now Reveiw to find out whats gonna happen!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening

** hello i wrote this chapter in one day im so happy i breezed through it so yeah. Its here finally the main characters are all here yeah well not all of them. youll see. love ya there was no way to write this chapter from maddie's point of veiw. so if im right this is mostly Chell's point of veiw.**

**COPYWRITE: Valve owns portal lucky mothers...  
**

* * *

Chell watched him from behind. His fingers whipped across the controls in the underground control room. This man in the white lab coat uniform she always hated.

Wheatley's fingers danced across the keys trying to locate an escape pod and, even though he thought he was hiding it well, anything that could mean Maddie had survived. She however knew she couldn't have.

It wasn't possible, not after nine years. She was dead. Maddie was dead.

"Power up initiated." She heard the announcers voice echo all around her. Chell looked up to see Wheatley's brow furrow in confusion.

"I didn't do that! I-" he was interrupted by the platform giving a sudden lurch, causing them both to lose their footing.

As they fell, the floor began to rise to meet them.

"Wha-whats happening." Chell gasped. Wheatley had fallen on top of her, knocking the wind out of her.

"It's... It's moving up." Wheatley stated mater of factly.

Chell rolled her eyes and thought, 'No... Really? Hadn't noticed.'

"Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down!" he said scrambling back to the controls, and after he typed a few things he pressed return.

The platform once again jerked a bit and halted.

"Ah. That's bet-" He began again but, just like the first time, the platform decided it was sick of hearing Wheatley talk. He was thrown back onto Chell, forcing her lungs to let out any trace of wind she had recovered from before.

The platform pitched **(A/N: Hehe. I used a thesaurus.)** forward once more, moving quicker than before.

"No. Makes it go faster." He stated rubbing his head where it had smacked against the floor.

As they zoomed upwards the ceiling began to open up.

The platform stopped at the mouth of the opening, giving them a clear view of the main GLaDOS computer room. Also, a very clear view of the decrepit, and broken body of the GLaDOS consciousness.

"Uh oh." Wheatley said, eyes widening behind his skewed glasses.

The wires on the ground began to move. They slithered across the ground, moving towards them. Some branched off in different directions, the frayed ends sparking randomly and trying to clear some of the rubble.

"Okay don't panic! Allright?" Wheatley scrambled up to the control panel, "Stop panicking! I can still stop this. Ahh."

He typed some things on the touch screen keypad. "Oh there's a password. It's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem... umm..."

Chell looked back at the wires. They had reached GLaDOS, and we're wrapping around her torso. The wires began to drag her body towards the platform.

"A...A...A...A...A... Umm... A." Wheatley said the letter he was typing out loud as he tried to hack the computer.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!" The sound of the buzzer resounded throughout the large room.

The wires were now slowly lifting GLaDOS into the air, and as Chell watched one of the wires forced itself into a slot in the back of the android's neck.

"Nope. Okay. A... A... A... A... A... C." Wheatley said as he tried and failed once more.

"EEEEEEEEH!" The buzzer went off again.

A few more wires had found their way into holes on the back of GLaDOS's neck.

"No. Wait, did I do B? Do you have a pen? Start writing these down." He stated now extremely anxious.

"Powerup complete." The announcer's voice penetrated through the insanity.

Wheatley now turned back to Chell. He had given up on hacking.

"Okay. Okay. Okay listen: New plan. Act natural act natural. We've done nothing wrong." He turned round and looked at the android, propped up on the middle platform like a shredded ragdoll that was once owned by a demented little girl.

"Hello!" Wheatley stated with cheerily.

The head of the android lifted slowly, her only good eye was closed. However as they watched it slowly opened, revealing the dark yellow iris behind her lid.

Her eye roamed the room slowly, looking for the source of the noise, then it fell on Wheatley. Her gaze lingered on Wheatley for only a moment before it slid from him to Chell.

Their eyes locked and GLaDOS stated coldly.

"Oh... It's you." She said icily. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"You KNOW her?" Wheatley said turning around to face Chell. "Wait of course you have. Sorry stupid question. Never mind." He said dismissing his inquiry.

"I've been really busy being dead." GLaDOS continued, ignoring Wheatley. "You know, after you MURDERED ME."

"You did WHAT?" Wheatley was now looking at Chell with a face that could only mean, what in gods name is wrong with you.

"Okay, look: We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret, but I think we can put our differences behind us; for science... you monster." She spit the last word with venom, and the other wires slithered out from the bottom of the platform GLaDOS was sitting on. They then proceeded to shoot out at her and Wheatley.

Wrapping themselves firmly around both of them, the wires then hoisted them both into the air violently.

"Aggggh!" She heard Wheatley shriek as he was squeezed tightly.

"I will say, though, that since you went to all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test."

"Oh no! nonononono! Oh no no no... No! Nooo!" he said now terrified beyond belief at what was going on.

"I love it too." GLaDOS said coolly tightening her grip on Wheatley.

"Gah!" Was the sound he made just before there was a loud crack and his body went limp.

"There's just one small thing we need to take care of first." She said now, throwing Wheatley up into a broken window above.

The wire carried Chell over to a tubular metal chute. Just before she was dropped in however, she caught sight of a girl with long blond hair, looking at her through a shattered control room window. Her face had an expression of utter disbelief.

She recognized the face and her heart was filled with relief. Then the wire dropped her.

All she could think while she fell through the chute was that she needed to live. She needed to live and get her, Wheatley, and that girl out of this alive. Most of all, that girl. That girl, that she fondly called, Maddie.

* * *

**Hahahahaha its done the same day i finished three i finished this! hooray! yayaya! sorry im happy and sorta proud. and i realized my android GLaDOS is the creepiest thing i ever created. like seriously she sorta creeps me out. anyway hope you enjoy. and dont just read read and reveiw. please.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Disturbed Child

**Hello Hello Hello can you read me now! I am TheCompanionCube. This is my portal fanfic. And your reading the authors note. Hello again faithful readers i am not dead! I promise! I just had a serious case of writers block that will happen often so im sorry. I dont have much time on my hands anymore... I have AP classes and honors classes so im working on stuff for like evar im sowee again. your gonna have to be patient when it comes to my stories im sorry. i keep saying im sorry wow im a weak person never say your sorry. never give up and never surrender as well. anywho DoctorWho here it is chapter 5! im so proud anyway here it is.**

**COPYWRITE:I do not own portal or any of anything that has to do with it. Even if i wish really hard like the Doctor once did( he got his wish ill never get mine)... i will never be the owner of the company valve who does own portal. lucky mother hovers...**

* * *

Madeline watched the horrific scene below unfold.

She watched as the wires slithered across the floor like glittering black snakes that spit sparks instead of venom. She watched as these horrid things violently reanimated GLaDOS, then set her up on the platform like she was their most prized possession.

She saw Wheatley scramble to stop what she had started. Watched as the eyes that had been shut since the day nine years ago when they had pulled the plug, opened and looked down on Chell and Wheatley like they were loathsome, and foul, and she could not believe she had to have anything to do with either of them.

Maddie watched now, as the two people she loved more than anything, were yanked into the air by these snakes now being controlled by their viciously evil mistress.

She saw Wheatley trying desperately to wriggle out of the wires but they were slowly twisting, and turning, and weaving about making it impossible to escape. They must have been tightening too, like boa constrictors because there was a sickening crunch of broken ribs, and then she saw Wheatley go limp. She watched him get tossed aside like a sack of rubbish and locked eyes with Chell just before she was dumped.

In those eyes she saw a glimmer of recognition and a flicker of happiness before they grew serious. So serious that they sent her a message they knew only she would understand.

They told her to run. Run and never look back. Forget them and get out.

Just as soon as she had seen them, the eyes were gone. Gone. They had fallen into the incinerator along with their owner.

Madeline stared at the chute a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then, she turned, and she ran. She ran faster than she ever had. Not to escape. Oh no. She wasn't going anywhere.

She was going to save them. She got them in this mess she was going to get them out.

* * *

Chell groaned. She had landed at the bottem of the chute on her long fall boots, but that didn't mean the force couldn't have knocked her off her feet.

"Ah your finally awake... I'm surprised your little nap was that short. I'd have thought a person as rude as you would have kept me waiting longer." Chell heard GLaDOS's chilling, but cheery voice radiate from nothing and stood up immediately.

Looking around Chell noticed she was standing on a small platform just above a huge pit of fire. There appeared to be a path across the molten metal sea set before her, at least she guessed it was molten metal, but it was blocked by a tube that was shooting fire balls. Wonderful. Fan-Flipping-Tastic.

"Anyway. Here we are. The Incinerator Room." As GLaDOS spoke Chell noticed a slight change in her tone. She was angry.

"Be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here."

The tube Chell had noticed before began to move. It moved slowly upwards and cleared the way for her.

Chell began to move across the path of gaping holes and slow melting scrap metal. As she moved across to the other side she began to think.

GLaDOS was helping her get across? Before she had wanted her to burn in this very room. So why was she helping her. Wait...

It was coming back to her now. The tests five years prior. The confrontation. The explosion...

With a huge leap Chell made the final gap between her and the end of the incinerator room. The place where she had begun her first escape from GLaDOS.

"The portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times." Chell moved forward a bit, through the now collapsed back wall, and down the hall a bit. After a minute she came upon a pile of rubble and suddenly she heard GLaDOS speak again.

"Oh there it is." She said. "Hold on." The pile shifted and the top slowly lifted up sliding some rubble back to reveal a portal gun.

"There," GLaDOS began as Chell picked the device up, that was odd she thought, it's a dual device but it's only showing the blue light.

"Good. You have a dual portal... Hmm. It seems that is not a dual portal device... This makes it more difficult." There was a moment of silence then Chell heard a rumbling like something in the facility was being moved. Something very large.

"Alright I'm making you path back towards the first tests in the facility. You know. The ones you barely passed right before you killed me. Anyway, it's only towards them you need only to go through the sewer and get the other device there. It's a simple task. I hope it isn't too difficult for you to complete."

The rumbling stopped and there was a mechanical whir as the wall panels began to shift and open to a makeshift hall.

Chell glared upwards. There was no one on this earth who hated GLaDOS more that her at this point.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have to be clearer. Move. Now. Into the hall that I made just now." GLaDOS said this time she sounded a little ticked.

Chell rolled her eyes and moved along the passage. She navigated through the twisting and turning underbelly of aperture science and found her way to a room filled shin deep with water.

"Ah here it is... Up there on the platform. Go get it." Chell however, had stopped paying much attention to GLaDOS after she had entered the room. She was too busy staring at the walls.

The walls that were covered in graffiti that sent chills down her spine.

"What are you waiting for... Oh those things... Don't worry about those. They look like the workings of a mere child. Nothing pretty to look at. Mindless graffiti." GLaDOS said trying to get Chell to ignore them.

'The work of a child?' Chell thought slowly walking up to one of them. 'If they were made by a child, it had to have been an extremely disturbed one. Look at them... They're way past the border when it comes to the country of creepy.

The drawings were for lack of a better word frightening. She noticed three things about the drawings however. They all depicted a man with an orange circle for a face, and a white coat carrying a companion cube **(A/N: Ha That's Me!)** or portal gun... GLaDOS was present in almost of them. As well as a girl in an orange jumpsuit... Wait...

Cell now realized with a start the jump suited girl was her. She examined the pictures again, this time more carefully.

One showed a group of scientists attaching wires to GLaDOS. Building her. Some were writing on clipboards, others were merely whispering to one another calmly. One stood out in particular the only one whose face was clear. The petite blond was on her toes and she was attaching a wire to the back of GLaDOS. There was a crudely drawn yellow sun above them all.

The making of GLaDOS.

The next drawing was a little more deranged. It was of those same scientists underneath GLaDOS, only most of them were spewing blood from random places, and GLaDOS was laughing hysterically. At least that's what it looked like. One woman's face was shown her eyes were black circles and her mouth was open in a scream that Chell could almost hear. Another man was on his knees and holding his throught. The man with the coat and companion cube was on his knees holding his head like he was not affected by what was killing those people but just watching in despair.

That was the activation of GLaDOS... She, Maddie, and Wheatley had been present for that. GLaDOS had taken one look at her and Maddie and went crazy. She released a neurotoxin. She and her sister were put in stasis. Much to Wheatley's annoyance. However, they put him in stasis too, just to make him shut up...

Chell shook her head. She was losing focus. She moved to the next drawing.

The man was in this one too holding a portal gun rejoicing at GLaDOS's demised depicted behind him. On top of the pile of earth that was resting on GLaDOS, Chell stood arms wide eyes closed looking like she was basking in her victory.

She remembered that. She had defeated GLaDOS before, but didn't know how she got back into aperture.

She moved on to the next drawing. This one was interesting... It was a depiction of GLaDOS and Chell. The man with the cube was in this one too, but he was just there. Nothing important about him. GLaDOS was handing her a piece of cake. It seemed simple enough until you followed the wires attached to the back of GLaDOS. At first glance it looked normal but upon closer inspection you could see a face. A beautiful, well-drawn, face. It was a woman's face outlined in wires. She appeared to be crying... Chell didn't know what that meant, but the face seemed familiar.

She moved on again to the other side of the room.

The last two drawings on this side were different than the rest. They looked like whomever had drawn them had put lots of time and effort into them... Like he cared about who he was drawing. They were half body length drawings. One was of her Chell, eyes closed and what looked like a white halo about her head.

The other was of Maddie. It was the similar in most was but also very different. She was split down the middle in her picture. One side her eye was closed and she had a halo, same as Chell's.

On the other side, she was not in the jumpsuit but instead she was wearing a lab coat. Her eye was open and staring down at Chell coldly like she was angry. Angry but also Sad? Instead of a halo there was a devil horn and tail on that side.

That disturbed her. Who would think that about Maddie? Who would have that sort of opinion about Maddie? She was so sweet...

"Are you done looking at the art like it's interesting? Or should I send down some chips, actually make that salad, for you to snack on while you watch it pointlessly?" GLaDOS's voice cut into her thought process.

Chell remembered what she should be doing and turned. She headed back around the platform and started up the spiral ramp of junk to the actual platform. On which the orange portal attachment for her portal gun lay waiting.

She grabbed it then jumped over to the opposite ledge where GLaDOS had opened a portal to another room somewhere in aperture.

Chell hesitated and looked back at the walls that were covered in drawings. She knew she was never going back there, but she had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be because of the reason she thought...

She turned forward again, this time contemplating what the actual reason could be.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha yay its done. now on to tackling another case of writers block for chapter 6... didnt think that through damn...anyway im so proud of myself for getting this up here and theres one more thing i need to do before i sign off. Throw in a totally conspicuous and totally huge plug for a friend of mine... CHECK OUT MY FRIEND ON . HER ALIAS IS AwaysAOneWriterGirl SHES TOTALLY WICKED! SHE WRITES ABOUT AWSOME STUFF SO CHECK IT OUT! there that was my plug E. I told you i would so anyway thanks for reading. Now review dont be a Ghost Writer! that movie sucked! dont be a ghost writer! dont do it! dont do it!(yes i know the movie is called ghost rider). Anyway as i was saying... Live long and prosper, The meaning of life is cheese, and Hicka Bicka Boo~ Hoosha~ I'm out Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Guilty Consciousness

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha! Finally! I'm back baby! Suck on those buterscotch candies! I have three new chapters for this damn story! you have no idea how hard it is to edit around the test areas! I had no idea of how to continue this so i started on three other stories that I will not poat anything of until im at least 3/4s of the way done with this! I'm just so damn pumped and i really have a whole list of excuses and that may be what i post on one of the next chapters so you dont hate e also so that its longer... damn chapter nine i cant make it longer. sorry guys. i know it took forever but i hope you like it you get to learn about glados today! love you all my loyal followers of which i havent checked but there are probably like 5 or 6... but i love you anyway! thank you! I hope you enjoy this! reveiw please! **

**COPYWRITE: I do not own the lovely Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System or chell(I heard reasently that it may be pronounced with a chuh like as in chugga chugga not shhhhh as in ship shape sharon... if anyone could clarify that it would be very much appriciated). I do not own them saddly the men who own the company valve own them. them lucky bastards...  
**

* * *

GLaDOS was still sitting on the platform, her one good eye trained on the screen wall panels that surrounded her. The screens were working together in order to make one cracked and distorted image. The image was grainy and rippled, but what was she going to do.

She had already dispatched all the repair drones that still worked so they could make repairs to most vital systems, and sadly this wasn't one of them.

GLaDOS sighed and began to speak to the woman whose image was reflected on the screen. The woman who ran through the hallways, making her way slowly to the test chambers.

"Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk." GLaDOS's words resounded throughout the facility. The woman on the screens stopped in front of a door that was blocked by debris. Looking directly at the current security camera, she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Here, let me get that for you." GLaDOS said and the panel next to the door flew out from the wall like a spring and crushed the obstacle like a can. It then fit itself back into the wall like it had never moved an inch.

"Do you know the biggest lesson I learned from what you did?" GLaDOS asked watching the woman move through the door completely unfazed by the flying wall panel. "I discovered I have a sort of black-box quick-save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for analysis."

She grimaced.

"I was able - well, forced really - to relive you killing me. Again and again. Forever." She stopped speaking for a while and just continued to watch the woman, Chell, head in the direction of the testing area. After a couple minutes she spoke again.

"You know, if you'd done that to somebody else, they might devote their existence to exacting revenge?" She shrugged. "Luckily I'm a bigger person than that. I'm happy to put this all behind us and get back to work. After all, we've got a lot to do, and only sixty more years to do it. More or less. I don't have the actuarial tables in front of me."

She smiled and saw that Chell had reached a sign that read Test Nineteen.

Once again Chell was looking up at the camera expectantly. There was a large pile of broken panels lying on the floor in front of the door impeding her way.

GLaDOS sighed again impatiently.

"I'll just move that out of the way for you. This place really is a wreck."

The panels began to move and affixed themselves forcefully back into their places on the walls. Once the panels had finished GLaDOS continued her previous train of thought.

"But the important thing is you're back. With me. And now I'm onto all your little tricks. So there's nothing to stop us from testing for the rest of your life."

Chell looked up at the camera and rolled her eyes, then continued on into the test chamber like nothing had happened.

This ticked GLaDOS of to no end. Why on earth did Chell think that she could roll her eyes at her, GLaDOS?

Narrowing her eye at the screen she smiled, even though Chell couldn't see her she liked to keep a cheerful demeanor. She would not let it bother her because she shouldn't be bothered by it.

Resuming her concentration on the screen she thought about what she could do after Chell had died. Then it hit her and her smile grew wider. The perfect thing to test scientific boundaries. She also made sure Chell knew.

She wanted her to know nothing could grant her escape.

"After that...who knows? I might take up a hobby. Reanimating the dead, maybe."

She stopped speaking now, Chell had entered the chamber and she couldn't speak to her much. So instead, she turned away from it and began to think.

This was beginning to make her angry. Sure, Chell, her murderer was about to be tested to her limits.

And sure, she had taken most of her anger out on that other insignificant moron. At the thought of that last bit she smiled, remembering the musical sound of his braking ribs. However, after a moment her smile began to falter as some sort of thing that felt like bricks lay itself upon the place where, if she were human, her heart would have been.

It couldn't be a virus she scanned for those as soon as she woke up. No virus would be able to recover from that scan because as it went it fried every variable of any virus.

She couldn't figure it out. It felt like someone had…

Felt like someone had…

Felt like…

Felt…

"My, my. What an interesting development. I'm feeling… fascinating." She paused a moment then spoke again. "Feeling wasn't in my original design."

She cocked her head to the side. This intrigued her sure, but not enough to make it her number one priority. She was about to go back to focusing on Chell when she said something that made her stop.

It was completely involuntary, as was the furrowing of her brow as she said it.

"I'm sorry… Mr. Michaels I'm so sorry."

Guilt.

As soon as the words had tumbled from her lips, she knew. She knew what she had been feeling. What she had felt was guilt.

What she couldn't figure out though was why. Why on Earth was she sorry?

She had had her eye pecked out by birds. Her right arm had been dislocated and then slowly been ripped from its socket when she had fallen from the whirlwind of machine parts to the floor and it had gotten caught on one of the wires. A piece of debris ripped her left hand from her body during said world wind and another had ripped a chunk from her left thigh! And all of this was after that fat idiot Chell had murdered her.

GLaDOS grimaced. She had had to relive that moment over and over again for the past nine years. The pain. The fear. The explosions. Her own terrified screams of rebellion towards it all. The feeling like it would never stop. All of it on an endless loop for nine full years, almost going crazy. Almost being pulled over the edge of complete and utter insanity.

So why on Earth did she feel sorry for him!

That dumb moron who did not, by any standard known to robotic and human kind alike, deserve to exist. His very existence was a disgrace to sentient beings everywhere!

She felt something smooth and rubbery slither over her legs.

GLaDOS looked down and saw one of the wires was trying to get her attention. Her lips curled themselves into a sickeningly evil looking smile.

"Good boy…" She spoke the praising words softly and the wire acted like a dog and curled up in her lap, happily. "Now be a darling and get your siblings to help you attach them please… can you do that for mommy?" She murmured. The wire uncurled itself and poising itself like a snake, nodded its consent.

She watched it as it slid away from her and to its fellows. Then she returned to her thoughts. And it was a few minutes before she spoke again, and when she did, it was for the strangest thing.

She was feeling. Feeling strange things. That was not good… how could it be happening… why…

"Why," She whispered almost frightened.

There was a slight tugging at her right shoulder as her wire minions started to fit her with the things she had had them start work on a few hours ago.

"Why…" She began again, closing her eyes trying to grasp at any thought that could help explain any of it. "Why… do I feel sorry about what I did to him…"

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 6 chapter 7 will be out soon chapters 8 and 9 are written i just need to figure out how to finish chapter seven i cant make it work tim gun! i cant!**

**tim gun: Why am i involved... and when did i get here...  
**

**me: I dont know i just thought of you now go back to project runway...  
**

**tim: ok...  
**

**me: anyways so yeah and i will give you hints as to what the new stories are about if your smart you see it! i promise! the man in the moon told me that! and if the man in the moon tells you something you believe it! My cartoon boyfriend,Jack Frost and i did!  
**

**Jack Frost: Fuck yeah lets have some fun!  
**

**me:*eyes widen* really!  
**

**Jack Frost: Not that kinda fun!  
**

**Me: awwwwww anyway! one last thing before me and Jack Frost go and throw snowballs at passing cars! Read and reveiw! thats it! Now run! Run you clever boys and girls... and remember!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Protocol 34199

**Hey! finally! So sorry about not updating in a while I've been doing so much lately that sometimes I feel like there's way too much on my plate! anyway I'm not going to ramble for very long. I just want to say thank you for being so patient with me guys. It takes forever for me to do this stuff along with high school. So it sucks! But I love it anyway! I love you all to for sticking with me. I've been working on like three other stories that i haven't even gotten posted on here yet and one of them my friends say has a really good concept, and another one of my other friends says she wants to read it when its up! Yay!**

**Jack frost: is that second one the one about me and-mphghhhh!**

**me: *sits innocently with roll of recently used silver duck-tape* remember that saying jack?**

**Jack:*glares***

**me: thats right Silence is golden but...**

**Jack: *continues to glare duck-tape still on his mouth***

**me: fine be that way... Silence is golden but duck tape is silver! remember that and also remember that you should always R&R! its polite!**

**COPYWRITE: I own nothing. sadly. I don't own portal or any other of the goodies associated with it... Valve does... Them lucky bastards...**

* * *

The silence surrounding her was all encompassing. No matter how hard she strained her hears she could make out nothing…

Emma smiled. That was just the way she liked it. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

Emma was sitting there, cross-legged; in the white abyss the Aperture people had given the name of suspended animation.

It was bleak there, in that pure white plain of nothing. There was no other sound that she could hear there, aside from her breathing and her thoughts. An ideal environment for someone like her, with the knowledge of everything and everywhere, to think and solve problems no one else could.

It stimulated her brain synapses. It forced her to think.

"No wonder they put me here." She said speaking aloud for the first time in hours. The last time being when she had spoken to the girl, Madeline.

"Now I think back on it…" she thought aloud, "I probably frightened the daylights out o' the poor girl…"

Bing!

Emma's eyes flicked around. That was odd. This was supposed to be a closed environment.

The announcers voice cut into the silence like a blade.

"Protocol #34199 initiated."

Emma's eyebrow shifted itself into a quizzical position. "What in the name of the mythical dullahan?" She stated calmly getting to her feet and brushing off her skirt.

'Protocol #34199?' Emma thought going over all the protocols one by one in her head. There was #4221 for when the robot bosses went haywire, protocol #855 for when a scientist was fired, and even #22135 for when cave actually went crazy enough and built lemon grenades. There was not however, a protocol #34199.

How could she not know this one. She knew everything. It had to be a new one. It was the only explanation for why she only knew protocols #1-34198, and not that one.

She sighed. She'd know what it was for soon.

"It should state what it's about in about…" Emma began, straightening her glasses and flicking her eyes down to look at her watch. Still broken. Dang it. At least she could keep time in her head. "I'd say it should explain in… 3… 2… 1…"

She pointed her finger at the sky and the announcers voice came on again.

"All cores please prepare for immediate disconnection from the consciousness. However, we will for your convenience, let you out one by one so you may greet your fellows and help one another regain your bearings, because here at Aperture Laboratories testing and enrichment facility, we want you to have a great experience and enjoy your time here. Thank you for your cooperation and have a wonderful stay."

Emma crossed her arms in contemplation.

'Disconnection? What happened to make them install that protocol…' she thought now, but the answer came quite quickly.

"Chell…" she whispered quietly and closed her eyes again…

"Stage 1 of 12 initiated. Disconnecting 1 of 12."

"Alright… Alright that's fine… Im fine with it… but… how 're the rest 'o them gonna cope."

She wiped her hand through the air, and the air acted as steam on the surface of a mirror. Everywhere she touched was turned into a weird, swipe shaped screen that just floated there. It floated there like a hole in the fabric of the suspended animation, which it sort of was.

For a moment the screen stayed blank, just a piece of pitch black against snow white nothing… then it acted like a piece of one way glass, and a room appeared on the screen.

The room was circular in shape with 12 identical columns like those you'd see in a sifi show, the ones that contained an incubated species or a cryogenically frozen human.

Emma frowned in concentration. "Now who should be first… let me see…" she let her finger hover over the screen.

The screen panned through the room slowly showing each tube one by one. After a while Emma began "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary…" but then the announcer came over the com again.

"Stage 1 of 12 complete initiating stage 2 of 12."

Shhhkt. One of the doors on the tubes began to open. A man who looked to be about forty or so stumbled from the tube in a haze of smoke.

"Disconnecting 2 of 12." The Announcer said again. Was he going to do that every time? That's going to get annoying very quickly…

"What in the name of Jesus? Why am I out of the suspension…" The man began regaining a bit of his balance running his hand over his dark brown hair and sliding on then adjusting his fedora.

The man had on a leather jacket and kakis. A whip was fastened to his belt. He reminded her a bit of Indiana Jones… A character from a movie she would watch when she was in the suspension state.

He blinked. His eyes were greener than the emerald coasts of Ireland!

Squinting he looked around and began to walk about the room.

"Stage 2 of 12 completed. Initiating stage 3."

Another hiss filled the room and the man turned just in time to see another one of the tubes slide open.

A girl of about fifteen with short hazel colored hair and a bright orange shirt fell out.

She landed face first on the floor but then stood up and looked about the room seemingly completely unfazed by her fall.

"OOH! What is this? What is this place? Is this Aperture! OOOH! It's got a new look doesn't it! It's marveloso!" Italian… Yup, Italian.** (A/N: Not trying to be racist or anything! Sorry! It's just me trying to make her Italian cause I always visualized that… sorry if I offend anybody!)**

The girls bright orange eyes, the same shade as her shirt, flicked to the man and she began speaking quickly. She spoke so quickly in fact even Emma could hardly understand her.

"Who are you? Do you know where we are? Is it Aperture? I think its Aperture! Where are you from? I'm Catarina! I'm from the wonderful bello country of Italy! Why are we out side of suspension?"

Whoa there little lady! Keep your horses in the stable!" He said gesturing for her to calm down.

"I'm Rick, Rick Journey. Nice to meet you little darlin… You must be the most curious little house cat I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with."

Emma smacked the screen suddenly and its particles scattered and faded into the white mist.

"Damn… I'd forgotten how many of us there are…"

She dropped down into the cross-legged position she had been sitting in before and burrowed deep into her thoughts again. They were all going to wake… it was going to be mess… and she was going to have to manage them all…

Soon it was going to be her turn…

She sighed. Emma only dreaded the events to come after.

* * *

**Yay! I'll do my best to post more chapters soon I have two more finish ones done for this one then i have to start writing on this one again... damn it! I wonder why im so lazy sometimes...**

**Jack frost: *finally got the tape off* me too...**

**me: *glares holding up the duck tape* sorry what was that?**

**Jack: nothing...**

**me: good boy would you like to have the last word?**

**Jack: Totally! Remember to Read & Review! Its the Polite thing to do!**

**me: huh I never noticed that... My slogan rhymes...**


	9. Chapter 8: The Balance

**Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just had so much going on and I've been putting all of my effort into writing this new story out before I type it up. I'm also swamped with schoolwork and junk because The Ap test is in 2 moths and were sorta behind... yeah...**

** Anyway I mentioned the new story I'm not gonna publish it just yet! That is because if I do I'm gonna feel pressure to put it out and I do not want that. And if I feel pressured I won't update fast because I'll end up getting stuck. I know it sucks but be patient. At the end of the chapter I'm gonna give you a hint as to what it's about though. I'd love to hear your guesses! Anywho! Onward to the story!**

**COPYWRITE: I do not own portal or anything associated with it. However I do own Dr. Anderson. (if anyone can tell me what that's from you'll be one of my favorite readers!)**

* * *

Everything was black. The world was darker than pitch for as far as the eye could see. There was nothing and of course there was something. There was Wheatley. He was that something.

He was a something floating in a black abyss of silent nothing.

He tried to speak but he couldn't. His own lips would not obey him. It was quite unsettling for the young British scientist, seeing nothing and hearing just about the same thing.

'What in the bloody nutmegs…' he thought, beyond confused at his predicament. Thoughts and ideas began to fly through his brain. Was he asleep? Did he pass out? Was this another dimension? That last one was silly, he knew, but he was grasping at straws here. Then another idea flew through his head and his mind shut down.

No it couldn't be…

'Am I dead?'

"He's so stupid!" A nasally male voice cut through the silence like a hot knife. It echoed though the expanse of nothing filling the empty space then died away so it was completely silent again.

'What?' Wheatley thought, shocked by this sudden out burst from the nothingness. 'Who said that… And whose stupid?'

"That thing you made. He's a bloody moron! I thought he was supposed to help this project! This stupid toddler was supposed to be able to figure out how to make projects work! He can't even figure out a paint-by-numbers without someone's help! He wont be able to do a thing!" The man spoke again more clearly. And again his voice filled the space then dissipated quickly, right back into the silence.

A blurry silhouette was now coming into focus. A tall man who was wearing what seemed to be a lab coat was waving his arms angrily at the short white blobby looking thing that was forming in front of him.

"I did what I needed to do with the sample you gave me. It wasn't perfect but what do you expect." Another mans voice, softer and gentler than the first, radiated from the blob. As it spoke the blob began to come into clearer focus. He could make out the blob a little better now.

The blob wasn't a blob. It was a man who was sitting in a chair facing away from the man waving his arms about. He didn't appear to care about anything the man was saying.

'Who are these people?' Wheatley thought confused.

The details of the figures suddenly became sharper and a background sort of faded in behind them. Their faces however, remained dark so he couldn't see what the men looked like. What he did see was one man sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork and another red headed one violently pointing in the direction of four blobs in the background. Those blobs began to get clearer and clearer as the man continued to speak.

"You can't have done! Doug! You had to have done something wrong!" the pointing man said to the man, Doug apparently, who was sitting in the chair.

"Science isn't an exact science… there are many variables… and sometimes strange things happen, and they're not exactly what you'd expect." Doug said looking up from his paper work.

"Strange? Not what you'd expect? What?" The man took a step forward angrily.

"Yes Dr. Anderson," Doug said sternly still staring at the wall intently, lost in thought, "Strange and unexpected that's what _he _is." The man noticed the emphasis his fellow had put on he.

"He?"

Doug let out a sigh of annoyance. " You didn't read the report did you? No, wait never mind I already know the answer. I'll sum it up for you Anderson. He developed first… then _she_ did."

"She… why two?"

"Good question… I think I may have the answer though…" Doug said removing his glasses to polish them. He turned his head to smile at the four blobs in the background.

Wheatley saw now that where there had once been four blobs there were four children. One boy with hair a fiery red color and three girls. One with hair the color of a golden wheat field, another with hair the color of melted chocolate and another with a head of molten lava.

"What is it?" Anderson asked now curious.

Doug was silent a few moments then said. "Balance…" Setting his glasses back on his nose and turning back to his desk, he continued, "That's the answer Anderson that's why… The universe needs balance. If I've learned anything while working in this mad house its that. Once we get one thing we lose another. Someone discovering something new leads to forgetting something old. Everything has a purpose, which is either to cause and or be effected… There is no magic…. Only lost physics…. That is the circulous logic of the universe we live in. Never forget that…"

"What does that have to do with them?" Anderson asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the tile flooring.

Doug didn't speak, so Anderson asked again, but this time Doug did answer.

"What does that have to do with them?"

"He is her opposite… That is the reason for his existence… He is not a result and neither is she. I did everything right. They are for all intents and purposes children of that beautiful creature that we use to explain everything… They are the children of that creature who still sometimes eludes us… science."

The tall red head turned and looked at the four children.

"So she's the result…" He said, apparently not having listened to a word Doug had just spoken.

Doug turned and glared at Anderson angrily. He was about to speak when he noticed the brunette and blonde had looked up. Both smiled and the blonde waved at him happily. The brunette went back to what she was doing. His eyes softened and he waved slightly smiling at the little blonde.

"So what do we do with him then?" Anderson said straightening his coat.

"What?" Now it was Doug's turn to be surprised, and Wheatley was right there with him. What did he mean what do they do with him?

"What do we do with him then? How do we dispose of the mistake?"

'Mistake?' Wheatley thought, 'This guy is insane!'

"What do you mean mistake? He's a living thing!" Doug said anger beginning to broil over inside of him.

"No he's not. He is a machine bred to be smart but instead we got a moron. He's a mistake."

Doug shot out of his chair.

"Get out of my lab."

"What?" Anderson said in disbelief.

"I said GET OUT! " He shouted.

The children looked up startled.

Doug chased the man from his lab and screamed at him from the doorway, watching him run frantically away.

"Never come near my lab or this experiment ever again! I'm putting you up for a performance review! I'm taking you off this experiment! And if you think that's bad wait till you see what's gonna happen if come near any of them again! Thank you for your input Anderson! I hope you have a terrible life!"

Wheatley watched this unfold with wrapped attention.

Then he was yanked from the scene by an unknown force.

Wheatley blinked. He did notice once his vision cleared that he was no longer in the black space.

"Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position… you will not miss the party…" The cutesy sounding voice of a little girl filtered through and penetrated his eardrums.

He felt small arms wrap around his shoulders. He felt himself being dragged somewhere. That's when the slight ebbing throb his pain had been a moment before turned into a searing burning that hurt like nobodies business.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed.

What on earth was going on? What the hell was that vision?

* * *

** Yay! I updated! I really liked this one! Doug is sorta deep! Yay! Total accident! Anyway So um yeah that's it and don't forget to R&R That's the polite thing to do!**

**HINT FOR NEW STORY: MITM  
**

**OK that's it... You can go now... I don't have anything else for you so yeah... *walks out slowly***


End file.
